Mi decisión, mi camino y mi destino
by Darkness-1997
Summary: Ahora veo mis 8 piezas de peón, cuando yo debería volver con las chicas y mi séquito, veo a estas personas y quiero ser parte de ellos, Ddraig y yo ya lo decidimos...veo ahora como la corriente del agua se lleva mis piezas, volteo hacia ellos sonriendo-si!-digo con felicidad. Nota: Elementos y caracteres de series y video juegos y referencias de todo tipo.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Issei

-Voy a morir..-Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja, no puedo moverme, mis piernas están seriamente fracturadas, casi al punto de estar destrozadas, no tengo fuerzas para pelear, estas malditas criaturas me han dejado tan cansado, y luche, dando más que lo que mi cuerpo, resistencia y cordura pudo pero, ni siquiera mi Dragon Shoot más potente, les hizo daño alguno, ni siquiera los tiro al piso o hicieron que den pasos atrás, ni huir puedo, no siento los huesos, pero tampoco dolor, pero si siento mi respiración haciéndose débil, y hay uno de estos cabrones, es un como un esqueleto humano pero de color oscuro, con unos ojos verdes, o mejor dicho, unos puntitos verdes que brillan, sostiene algo que parece un arma, pero hecha de un metal raro, que saca un vapor verde, también, su armadura hecha de un metal que se parece al oxido por su color

-Este es tu fin Poseedor de Ddraig, tanto para ti, como al dragón-me lo dijo con voz gruesa, alzando su arma a mi frente, ahora solo pienso en mis amigos, en mis padres y…..Buchou, no sé cómo están ellos, todo, fue tan rápido…

Flashback Tercera Persona inframundo zona no explorada

Todo el sequito Gremory iban por una misión que les fue encargada, de un aura que no era sacra, ni demoniaca, pero era tan oscura y poderosa, pero solo se sintió en el inframundo, lo suficiente para descifrar de dónde provenía, un grupo de exploración fue enviado, el grupo no volvió.

El sequito Gremory no estaba solos, también acompañados de Vali, Le Fay y Kuroka, llegaron al lugar, y vieron lo que paso realmente con el grupo, todos estaban empalados, Xenovia le tapo los ojos a Asia para que no vea, Gasper tenía mucho miedo, Akeno no dijo nada ni su Ara ara, Ross y kiba estaban en shock, Koneko tenía su mismo comportamiento rudo y fuerte, pero se le notaba en sus ojos miedo, Buchou estaba con la boca abierta, Vali no decía nada, Le fay tenía miedo y se cubria atrás de kuroka que estaba Boquiabierta y yo solamente veía con asombro completo, como mas de 100 soldados del ejército Gremory terminaron empalados por sus propias lanzas.

-Como…paso esto?...-dijo la pelo carmesí

-Buchou, no es por ser un cobarde, pero es mejor, retirarnos sea lo quien le hizo esto, lo harán con nosotros-dije esperando que me escuche, pero veo que su orgullo y determinación eran más letales que la curiosidad de un gato.

-Isse!, no! Vamos chicos!, los que hicieron esto sufrirán la ira de los gremory!-dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-H….Hai!...-dijeron todo el sequito menos Issei, con miedo.

Vali, Le fay y kuroka asintieron con la cabeza, empezamos a caminar por el lugar, luego vali se le acerco a Issei para hablar.

-Vali, esto me da mala espina-le dije con cara seria viendo todo el valle de muertos

-Por primera vez en mi vida te doy la razón, Nos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero algo me dice, que es peor-Dijo el peliblanco, De repente las gemas de Ddraig y Albion empezaron a brillar y Ddraig empezó a hablar

[Socio, esta energía la he sentido antes se me hace familiar, pero no puedo recordar nada, cuando me sellaron en la Boosted gear, perdí uno que otro recuerdo, Albion, recuerdas algo?]-dijo la gema verde del brazo izquierdo del castaño

La gema azul de albion hablo-[Algo, una energía que no es de ningún demonio, Angel caído, Arma sacra u otra cosa parecida, una energía oscura y antigua]-Dijo la gema de albion en el brazo del peliblanco

Issei se quedó algo sorprendido y Vali también, prefirieron volver con los demás y seguir buscando alguna pista clave.

Todo se pusieron a buscar en un valle de rocas y escombros.

En una parte oscura que había sombra completa.

-….-Un ser con forma de esqueleto humano alto, con armadura cubierta en todo el cuerpo de tono gris, sus ojos con rojos viendo a los Gremory –Ellos ya llegaron, avisen al comandante…-con voz distorsionada, se ve a otros dos solo que con armaduras tipo medievales de tono oxidado , cargando una especie de rifles que les sale de lo que parece ser el cargador vapor verde dicen sin con la cabeza y se van, el de armadura gris se coloca su casco con el mismo tono, un casco tipo medieval, coloca en la parte de su armadura un escudo hecho de piedra y una espada de acero que despide un color verde.

Los dos llegan con quien tiene casi la misma forma que los 3, pero este tiene su cuerpo esquelético blanco, con partes de músculos rojos vivos, estando como meditando arriba de una roca gigante, su medula es más larga, termina en un cráneo de Vaca que sus cuencas tienen un color rojo con un punto negro-Comandante, llegaron los esos Gremory-dijo uno de los soldados

-Vienen acompañados de una maga, un peliblanco y una Chica Gato-dijo otros, los dos tienen voces distorsionadas

-…-Se levanta-Bien…empecemos, avísenle al resto del equipo que empiecen a atacar-dijo la criatura preparando sus puños y tronándoselos, los dos soldados se marchan.

Volviendo con los Gremory.

Issei se le acerca a Asia-Asia-dijo el castaño

-Si Issei San?-dijo la Ex-Monja con curiosidad y dulzura

-No importa lo que pase, te voy a proteger, mi asia-dijo el castaño tomando su mejillas con sus manos acercándola a él, dejando sorprendido, a la rubia y a todos, que el castaño haya dicho esas palabras con seriedad y honestidad

-San?-dijo Asia

-No permitiré que te pase lo mismo, cuando….-el castaño empezó a recordar cuando entro al modo [Juggernaut Drive] pensando que Shalba mato a Asia

-Issei-san, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo –sonriendo bellamente

-Gracias-dijo el castaño, pero vio como todas las chicas salvo kuroka, Le fay y Ross veian al castaño con celos y expulsando sus auras con celos, el solo suspira

-Ara ara asia se está llevando a mi Issei-dijo Akeno expulsando rayos de su cuerpo.

Rias estaba lista para hablar celosamente, cuando sintieron que había alguien detrás de todos ellos, voltearon y vieron como 5 seres con armaduras oxidadas con formas de esqueletos.

-Quienes son?-Dijo rias de forma seria-

-…- No dijero nada-Van a morir-dijo uno de ellos, todo el sequito gremory menos rias sintieron un escalodrio fuerte-

-Bien, en nombre del Clan Gremory, los derrotaremos y destruiremos-dijo rias con determinación

Los cinco soldados avanzaron dos de ellos sacaron sus rifle y los 3 sacaron cada uno un escudo metalico circular y una espada de metal rojo que despedian humo los que usan rifles disparan rias usa sus escudos con el signo de los gremory, pero estos empiezan a fragmentarse como un vidrio poco a poco.

[Ddraig!, ya se quiénes son!]-dijo albion-dejando sorprendidos a todos ya que lo dijo en voz alta

[Quiénes son?!]-pregunto la gema verde

[…Los Oscuros]-dijo la gema azul, dejando a los demás sin saber pos que pedo

[No…ellos no]-Dijo la gema roja con miedo

-Los oscuros?-Pregunto Issei, -[Una entidad antigua, más que los demonios, son peores que los demonios, estos seres, destruyen a su paso todo, solo por más poder]-Dijo la gema verde luego la gema azul hablo-[Si, apenas nosotros los dragones éramos capaces de destruirlos y con esfuerzos, son muy rápidos, inteligentes y usan desde armas como estas!, hasta espadas y magia negativa]

-Magia Negativa?-dijo la maga Le fay

-[Si, la magia negativa es como el poder de la destrucción, pero esta, puede desde la tele transportación, hasta proyección o clones, también sirve para atacar y créanme, que he visto como ejércitos de humanos, eran masacrados por un mínimo hechizo]-finalizo Albion

Los Guerreros oscuros rompen formación, Xenovia saca su Ex-Durandal, Kiba invoca su espada, Akeno invoca su ropa de sacerdotista del trueno, koneko invoca su Senjutsu apareciendo sus facciones de gatita, Kiba hace su [Sword Birth] Pero dos de los guerreros lo evaden hiendo por otro lado, el tercero dispara de su espada roja una explosión que inutiliza el ataque el rubio, y corre hacia el a una gran velocidad pese a su pesada armadura, espada y escudo, le da un cabezazo a kiba en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar unos metros, kiba se levanta kiba de nuevo con dolor, empiezan a luchar los dos, el guerrero oscuro tiene más ventaja por su escudo

Akeno va volando a ellos con su cara sadica- RAIGEKI! TRROOOOOMP!-los escudos de los guerreros inutilizan el ataque, pero quedan algo quemados

Xenovia corria para auxiliar a Kiba cuando.

-Tú no te vas!-Dijo el ¨Comandante de los Oscuros¨ apareciendo a gran velocidad delante de ella, le da un golpe el estómago, se oye que xenovia pierde el aire de golpe cayéndose al piso –Solo por tener esa espada, eres poderosa?! Te mostrare que es poder! – hace que se invoque de la nada la Dragon Slayer de xenovia, la agarra el comandante- Pedazo de la Ex calibur, yo invoco todo tu poder yo Darryl líder y comandante de los Oscuros ESCUCHA MI LLAMADO-la espada brillar en un tono oscuro tipo llamas- Levantate y pelea..- la espada brilla de nuevo en verde, Darryl las separa, haciéndose dos [Dragon Slayer] con un calibre más alto y sacando llamas negras Xenovia se queda shockeada!, se levanta con cara de ira y empiezan a luchar a espadas, el comandante Darryl tiene más ventaja golpeando a Xenovia en las mejillas con fuerza, poco a poco xenovia se la hacen moretones en la cara son sangre en una de sus cejas, su ojo izquierdo esta algo hinchado y su ropa tiene cortadas con sangre de las espadas Dragon Slayer –Qué se siente ser una desertora de una religón que amabas y te aliaste con los demonios y te hiciste amiga de una ¨Bruja¨? – Xenovia fruncio con enojo y hablo –Tú no eres nadie para jusgarme criatura horrible, tú no sabes por lo que paso ASIA! No sabes que se siente que una creencia que tu tenías y amabas con devoción! Te digan que tu DIOS ESTA MUERTO! –Dijo Xenovia encabronada y con ira – Asi que no soy nadie eh? Ahorita veremos eso..-dijo Darryl de la nada golpeo en los dientes de xenovia con los puñales de las espadas, ella se cae y empieza a escupir sangre de la boca, sus dientes están rojos con sangre – GRRRRRR- Xenovia se retuerce de dolor- Ahora!, QUIERES MORIR PERRA?!-Dijo Darryl pateando el pecho de xenovia en repetidas ocasiones sus costillas se rompen, Xenovia estaba gritando y agonizando de dolor Darryl se rie, es mandado a volar por un golpe de Koneko llega Asia llorando- Xenovia-SAN! Tranquila! –empieza a curarla- Xenovia, estas muy herida!, voy a tardar! tranquila! –decia Asia llorando Koneko Estaba lista para acabar con ese malnacido, cuando ya no estaba.

Vali, Le fay y kuroka luchaban junto a Rias, Gasper y Rossweisse contra los Soldados oscuros que disparan, Vali apenas podía alcanzarlos, los soldados eran rapidos e inteligentes, tenían lo que parece ser escudos corporales que se recargar en poco segundos.

Issei, bueno estaba siendo Madreado a golpes por el soldado oscuro mayor, Issei estaba ensangrentado de toda su cara, peor que Xenovia –El Sekiryuutei morirá hoy- dijo el soldado mayor, Issei haciendo un [Boost] X2 lo golpeo, pero nada, no solo hizo atrás ni un centímetro -….- el mayor golpeo con más fuerza su abdomen, el castaño escupió sangre y cayo al piso, el mayor se va.

-Estoy casi muerto aaah….-dijo el castaño agonizando, empieza a levantarse –los voy a matar…-El cuerpo de Issei empieza a llenarse un aura blanca dorada se levanta con ira.

-No puede ser…-el mayor volteo, y si –Así que este castaño además de poseer la Boosted Gear es un sucesor de sangre del verdadero y original Adan eh? Pedazo de mierda..- dijo el mayor alzo su cráneo para abrir su boca -GRAAAAAAAH!-se pone a rugir, los demás oscuros y el líder, se detienen en seco de lo que hacían, se tele transportan hacia el lado del mayor viendo al castaño ensangrentado desde su pelo bañado en sangre, hasta su pecho con moretones negros y uno que pedazos de piel abierto, sus brazos y rodilllas estaban tan dañados, que apenas se podía mantener consiente.

-Es uno de ellos verdad?-dijo un guerrero

-Si guerrero, sin duda alguna, hay que matarlo…-dijo Darryl

Todo el sequito Gremory corrían para ayudar al castaño sin importar lo cansados o heridos que estaban, Darryl crea un escudo esfera morado todos atacan el escudo pero no se dañaba ni los ataques del Poder de la Destrucción de Rias lo dañada, ni tan mínimo se fracturaba, Darryl se pone adelante, creando un circulo alrededor del castaño color fuego, acerca su garra esta empieza a dar una energía azul que va al pecho del castaño, Issei a gritar de dolor –Las piezas, al quitártelas morirás no solo tú, también ese Dragón, no te preocupes, la muerte no será tu final, sus almas arderán para siempre en el infierno..-

[Socio, creo no, este es nuestro fin, fue un gusto conocerte de verdad]-decia Ddraig con dolor

-(No Ddraig, no moriré, tampoco permitiré que mueras, NO MORIRE, NO MORIREMOS, NO MORIRAS, NO MORIREMOS! NO MORIREMOS! NOO MORIREMOOOS!)- Dijo el pelirojo en sus pensamientos, de la nada, los ojos cafes de Issei cambian de tono, uno de verde y otro de azul cielo el aura blanca de fuego vuelve en el dándole fuerzas suficientes para que las intenciones de Darryl sean destruidas, golpeándolo quebrando su mandíbula y haciendo que se caiga uno de los soldados oscuros se le avienta, el circulo brilla tele transportándolos lejos de aquí.

¿?

Llegan en un lugar que no es más ni menos que la brecha dimensional, golpeándose de cara el uno al otro- GHAAAAA!- Grita issei, otra brecha se abre, pequeña para los dos saliendo de ese lugar

Se ve un ambiente tipo Jungla de noche, la brecha se abre de la nada, Issei cae al suelo, el aura y sus ojos de colores se van

(Volviendo a la línea original del principio)

El soldado se rie jalando poco a poco el gatillo en la frente de issei- AJAJAJ-es atacado por una descarga de rayos azul, retrocede- QUIEN FUEEE?!-es atacado por una llamarada de fuego cayéndose al piso, empieza a moriré poco a poco por mas descargas de fuego y rayos.

-aaah…. …-viendo y respirando pesadamente el castaño como muere el soldado segundos después, el soldado muere carbonizado

-Demonios! Hey estas bien?!- se oye una voz femenina

-Carajo esa cosa lo dejo todo madreado-dijo una voz como de un adolescente

-Hermano! Pide ayuda!-dijo la voz femenina de nuevo

-Espera Hermanita!, voy por los muchachos!-dijo otra voz masculina

Fin del cap 1

 **Nota: Hey, espero que les haya gustado, sobre los estos llamados oscuros, tranquilos, todo a su tiempo al igual con la Espada [Dragon Slayer].**


	2. Los oscuros y amistades nuevas

Si los miras a ellos

En la oscuridad

Ellos te miraran a ti

Ellos sabrán que tú sabes de ellos

Y te acabaran

Sin importar lo que pase

Ya que

Ellos son los que controlan todo

Y te acabaran

-Darkness1997-

 **He vuelto con otro capítulo, desde hace meses que escribí el primero, quienes lo siguen, no tengo justificación alguna, la flojera al escribir es algo que me ataca, solo el fanfic está terminado en mi mente, y gracias por el comentario del anónimo LOL, aunque la verdad esperaba un comentario más largo, Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo**

POV ISSEI

Oscuridad…Frio…Que me ha pasado? Habré muerto? No!, aun siento ese ligero calor de mi pecho palpitando…si, mi corazón palpitando y bombeando sangre, el resto de mi cuerpo debe de estar dormido o el dolor hizo que mis nervios ya "explotaran" y no dan más señal, pero yo sé una cosa, sigo vivo.

Ahora, puedo solo ver mi cuerpo, o alma, si, alma con energía escarlata, supongo que eso significa que aun soy un Peón de Rias, esa voz, Ddraig, al menos sigues a mi lado.

FUERA POV ISSEI

-Issei…me escuchas?-dijo el gran rojo

-…Ddraig?-dije el castaño vio a su alrededor de el mismo de nuevo, su cuerpo era luz escarlata, como un fantasma de color rojo

-Tranquilo Issei, estamos vivos, no sé cómo, pero seguimos, bueno, tu más que nada sobre tu cuerpo, esas personas al parecer te están curando-Dijo el dragón con calma

-Curando?...Si esas voces!, tuve suerte de que ellos estén hay cerca-Dijo el castaño, pero ahora recordó dos cosas, _Los oscuros_ y… _Descendiente del Adán original?_

-Ddraig? Que son los oscuros?, Otra facción del mundo sobrenatural? Dioses? Autenticos Demonios? Una raza Alien?...-dijo intrigado issei, necesitaba saber más de estas cosas Ddraig se quedó callado y respondió

-Los Oscuros como su nombre lo dice, son las oscuridad, el mal en general, pero no solo de este mundo…del universo en general…Son una raza o entidad que gano conciencia y gano inteligencia esta poco a poco se hizo presente en carne y hueso creando una especie como ya saben son ellos, aun así, su origen es desconocido-issei se queda algo confundido y Ddraig siguió- Si, del universo cuando Dios creo todo, los humanos no fueron la única especie que creo, indirectamente, se crearon millones de soles a los que en términos humanos se pueden llamar sistemas solares con conjuntos de planetas con capacidades de albergar vida en toda su extensión, créeme issei, he visto la belleza del espacio, pero también su lado hostil y frio, he vivido casi un millón de años pero al ser sellado olvide esto Issei y más sobre estos seres, que solo puedo describirlos en general, como crueles, titiriteros, consumidores de todo, han acabado civilizaciones, desde primitivas, y si ellos están aquí, lo más probable es que estén bajo control del gobierno de los humanos en las Yo luche Issei, Albión y yo, Juntos, hicimos más que lo imposible para que esas abominaciones se extinguieran, o al menos mantenerlos a raya, se pudo por unos cuantos cientos de miles de años, pero ellos tenían una ventaja, tienen una composición militar muy estructurada además de que creaban armamento de destrucción masiva y naves espaciales grandes, resistentes y con potencial de armamento destructivo y magia completa, ni siquiera los Maous, Serafines o Asgard podría compararse contra ellos, ellos varían de tamaños, el "Oscuro" Más grande que he visto en mi existencia media un año luz entero, con forma de gusano, devorando todo, nada lo detuvo, una raza inteligente lo acabo con armas de luz, lo lograron, pero había consumido varios sistemas solares-Termino de hablar Ddraig con algo de dolor en sus palabras.

El castaño se quedó sin habla, había sabido, que no estábamos solos en el universo y que al parecer los oscuros han destruido mundos, hundido galaxias en la oscuridad, eran realmente atemorizantes y lo peor, tan grandes eran? El más grande que ha visto? Controlan ellos la tierra y sus gobiernos?!, pero ahora la segunda pregunta, Descendiente de Adán, acaso hubo otro Primer hombre, los padres de issei tenían este poder?! Pero, ahora siente algo raro en su cuerpo o alma mejor dicho

-aaargh…..que me pasa-Issei empieza a sentir frio en su cuerpo y empieza todo a brillar

-Vas a salir del coma al parecer socio, te veo luego, yo descansare, esa batalla me canso a mí también socio, además de que ahora recuerdos a esos malditos huesudos, debo pensar cómo luchar contra ellos-dijo Ddraig

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

-Hey!, me escuchas? Puedes oírme?-Dijo una voz femenina joven

Issei poco a poco va despertando y regresando sus sentidos de la vista y el oído, lo primero que vio fue una chica de piel morena y pelo oscuro lacio, ojos cafés llevando lentes puestos,vestia con ropa ligera nada pervertido, una voz tranquila y amable con un fondo de pájaros y una gran humedad

-Aaargh, Donde estamos?-Dijo el castaño recuperándose, y levantándose, viendo a su alrededor además de la chica, vio que ambos estaban en un lugar pequeño y triangular, una casa de campaña

-Estamos en el Amazonas, Me llamo Anila, Como te llamas- Dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa

-Issei, Hyoudou Issei…Amazonas?-Dijo sorprendido viendo un poco a fuera, una junga grande con otras 3 casas de campaña, al parecer no estaban ella y el.

-Si!, tuvimos suerte de encontrarte aún vivo, nadie sobrevive a lo que pasaste, mucho menos en uno de los lugares más inexplorados y misteriosos del mundo-Respondió Anila con calma

-Que tan grave quede?-Dijo el castaño curioso

-Esa cosa con forma de huesos te destrozo 2 codos, varios ligamentos, te perforo el pecho y te destrozo las piernas, use mi habilidad médica para curarte!-Dijo Anila sorprendida

-¿Habilidad Medica?-Issei algo confuso

-Sí, asi lo denomino mi poder, puedo curar desde paros cardiorrespiratorios inmediatos, hasta exterminar celular cancerígenas y curación completa de huesos y nervios incluyendo medula espinal me tarde 3 horas en curarte, llegaste aquí a las 4 de la mañana, y ya son las 7, que era esa cosa fea?-Pregunto anila

-Si! El guerrero Oscuro, como lo mataron?!-Pregunto issei algo asustado y curioso

-Los muchachos usaron algo de sus habilidades, pronto vendrán, fueron a explorar un poco y yo me quede personalmente para cuidarte!-Dijo Anila sonriendo

Issei se quedó viéndola unos segundos, debía admitir que para menos de dos minutos de conocerla, Anila le caía bien, al parecer ella tiene una Sacred Gear como la de Asia salvo que el de ella era sacro un don que dios le dios, pero Anila tenía alguna versión más potente que la de Asia o tal vez un poder igual para curar gente, y la forma en como explico su habilidad era muy sorprende!, curar células cancerígenas! Eso significaba curar el cáncer en todas sus presentaciones!

-Y ahora qué hora vendrán ellos?-Pregunto el castaño

-En cualquier momento Issei!, igual tanto explorar como a ver si tiene la oportunidad de cazar algo para comer, igual tenemos comida, pero ellos son todos unos curiosos-respondió Anila calmadamente

-Anila? Ese nombre es Europeo?-Pregunto issei

-No, es Hindú, soy de la India!-Dijo ella feliz

-Ajaja, eres una persona alegre Anila-Dijo issei y Sonrió-Pero dime, porque andas aquí en Sudamérica?-pregunto el

-Por decisión propia, amo mi país, pero también quiero ver el mundo, y explorar mis límites de mi misma-dijo ella viendo sus manos que se iluminaban en amarillo la energía de su poder curativo

Issei salio de la casa de campaña, viendo la fogata ya consumida y tirando humo, Pero –URRGH- su panza de issei Hablo, el hambre-Anila, no quiero abusar ya que recién nos conocimos, pero hay algo para desayunar?-pregunto issei algo avergonzado

Anila dijo un SI con la cabeza se fue para atrás en una mochila buscando, issei vio que ella tenía un buen…no! Se dijo issei a si mismo!, no podía pensar en estupideces como la perversión, lo pudo resolver rápidamente dándose la vuelta viendo a las otra 3 casas de campaña, 2 abierta pero una cerrada, parecer que hay alguien hay descansando o espiando…

Anila toco el hombro de issei y le dio una barra grande de cereal, issei le sonrió y él dijo-gracias!- dijo el castaño empezando a abrir del envoltorio para degustar un poco cuando escucho como la maleza era aplastada o pisada y removida por varias pisadas y…

 **Soy nuevo en esto del Fanfiction Okey? Pero bueno, en el siguiente ya habrá eso de como diferenciar pensamientos y etc., nos vemos…**


End file.
